


A Chance at Love

by BetaBlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek is 18, F/M, M/M, No Werewolves, Stiles and Isaac are brothers, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBlue/pseuds/BetaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac Stilinski are new students after their father got the job of Sheriff in Beacon Hills and moved them from LA. Stiles just wants to finish school and keep his father and brother healthy while not worry about his older brother over seas. Too bad the fates decided that to keep throwing him in the way of the Star Baseball/Bad boy Derek Hale who can't seem to figure out this new kid who alternates between being unable to stop talking and not having anything to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fateful First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> unbated all mistakes are mine if I messed up just tell me and I'll change it

“Gem, Isaac you’re going to be late.” Sheriff Stilinski says from the bottom of the stairs. “I know you two don’t want to be late for your first day of school.”

Rolling his eyes Stiles looks over at his younger brother as they stand in the bathroom brushing their teeth. Laughing around his toothbrush Isaac looks at his brother then spits. “He’s never going to call you Stiles…heck Cam still calls you Gemmie.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite.” Stiles tells him laughing after he spits. “Come on I’ll even let you pick the music.” Wiping his mouth Stiles moves out of the bathroom and grabs his bag from the floor next to the door and heads to the stairs. “Dad I left you something for lunch and don’t think I wont find out if you have junkfood.”

“Why do you do this to me?” Sheriff Stilinski asks looking at him pouting. “I gave you life and you suck out all the fun.”

“You gave me life and I’m making sure you keep being here.” Stiles said sighing. “If you are good I’ll make steak for dinner on Friday.”

“With potatoes?” Sheriff asks smiling at him. “If you make it for Saturday then Cameron will be here as well.”

“With potatoes and yeah fine Saturday.” Stiles said smiling then looks at Isaac as he hopes down the stairs putting his shoes on and shakes his head. “What are you two going to do when I have to leave?”

“Run around with unwashed cloths and eat all the junk we want?” Isaac asks unsurely looking over at their father.

“Wrong.” Stiles said shaking his head and pushes Isaac out of the house. “Don’t encourage him Issy.”

Standing by the Jeep in the parking lot the two brothers look from the school to each other then back worriedly. Taking a deep breath Stiles moves them toward the stairs and moves around a group of students looking around. Seeing two girls talking to each other Stiles shrugs and moves toward them keeping his hand on Isaac’s arm. “Excuse us but could you tell us where the office is?”

The Strawberry blonde sighs and looked away from her friend to the two and raised her eyebrow with an annoyed look then pointed down the hall. Not waiting to see want the two boys say she turns back to her friend and goes back to talking.

“Ok thanks…I guess.” Stiles said looking at the two then down the hall. “Come on Isaac.”

“Right.” Isaac said with a nod and walks with him. “I can’t believe we moved from LA to here.”

“Let’s just hope the rest of the students are nicer then them.” Stiles said glancing over at his younger brother not seeing the door open to a room and out walks a group of guys and runs straight into the biggest one knocking him down. “What the hell?”

“Watch where your going.” The guy growls looking down at him then over at Isaac. “Both of you.”

Scrambling off the floor Stiles looking at the group and shakes his head pushing Isaac toward the office and steps inside. “Great two minutes in this stupid school and we already have people hating us.”

“Record?” Isaac asked dropping to his chair looking at Stiles. “Last time it was ten right? You corrected Frankie’s spelling on his Graffiti I think?”

“He misspelled Homosexual.” Stiles said rolling his eyes looking at Isaac laughing. “It’s not my fault half the people we meet are idiots.”

“No its just your fault you point it out.” Isaac tells him then sits straighter when the secretary comes toward them with papers. “So I guess we get to see if we share lunch.”

“We made sure you did.” The Secretary tells them gently. “We thought it would help. And Genim we have you in Biology 3 as well as English 3.”

“It’s Stiles and thanks.” Stiles said taking his paper looking at the schedule then looks at Isaac’s. “Come on we have a few minutes to find out classes.”

“Tell your father when he has a chance to come by and we can talk about the PTA.” The Secretary tells them watching the brothers leave.

“He’s never going to do that.” Isaac whispers to Stiles as they head to their first classes. “He hates them more then Serial Killers.”

“Liar.” Stiles said with a laugh looking at him. “He loves Serial Killers they are his favorite.” Stopping at a classroom he looked at Isaac’s paper. “This is yours…mine is down the hall. Be good and I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” Isaac whispers as the other students push pass them as the bell rings. “Go before you are late.”

Shaking his head Stiles moves toward his classroom and takes a deep breath before walking toward the teacher’s desk. “Mr. Harris…Miss Thomas wanted me to give you this.” Saying this he holds out his schedule.

“Ah yes you’re the Sheriff’s kid well one of them.” Mr. Harris said looking at the schedule then looks at the class once they start to settle down. “Well class we have a new student. This is..”

“Stiles…Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles said stopping Mr. Harris from saying his name.

“Stiles.” Mr. Harris said looking at him. “Go sit next to Derek Hale…he needs a partner for this class who isn’t part of his cliq.”

Raising his eyebrow Stiles turns and sees where Mr. Harris is pointing and feels himself pale seeing the guy who he ran into earlier glaring out him. “Ok thanks.” Moving toward the table Stiles sits down next to Derek. “Hi.”

“What is a Stiles?” The Strawberry Blond asks from in front of them turning around to look at them. 

“It’s better than my real name.” Stiles tells her rolling his eyes. “Only my father and older brother calls me by it.”

“Ok everyone please be quiet so I can give out your assignments.” Mr. Harris said looking at the group.

“You better be good.” Derek states looking at Stiles. “Or I will kill you.”

“Um…Sheriff’s kid you just threatened.” Stiles said glaring at him. “Real smart.”

“And you know anything about being smart?” Derek asked looking at his cloths. “Did you dress in the dark?”

“The kids in LA didn’t mind this.” Stiles said shrugging his shoulders. “And yes I’m smart…seeing as I’m a sophomore and this is a senior level class. What do you think?”

“Ouch.” The girl said in front of them looking at the two before turning back to the front. “Derek I like him….can we keep him?”

“Lydia he’s not a pet.” Derek said between gritted teeth glaring from Lydia to Stiles. “He’s more like a pest from the sound of him.”

Glaring back at Derek Stiles snaps his jaw closed and turns back to the front and listens to Mr. Harris talk for the rest of the class ignoring Derek’s side glances and the feel of the guy sitting behind him just glaring at him.


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for the new part had a block and then we had storms here

“Are you really from LA?” Lydia asks Stiles as they leave the class. “My mom takes me there a couple times a year.” As she talks Lydia grabs Stiles’ schedual reading it over. “Holy Shit D he’s right he is smart. Are you not in any Sophomore classes?”

“Yeah my dad was a Detective with the LAPD.” Stiles tells her raising his eyebrow. “I’m taking a sophomore Math…I’m dyscalculia. But yeah most other classes are either Junior or Senior classes.”

“Lydia come on we need to get going.” Derek said putting his arm around a blonde girl then looks Stiles over again. “So what’s your next class?”

“Um French 2 with Ms Morrell.” Stiles said looking at the paper with Lydia.

“Erica go with him and make sure he doesn’t get lost.” Derek said rolling his eyes looking at the blonde.

“Come on Batman.” Erica said smiling at him looking Stiles up and down landing on his shirt. “I’ll be your Catwoman.”

“Sorry sweetie not my kind of sidekick.” Stiles tell her walking away from the group. “But thanks for the offer though.” Saluting the group Stiles allows the crowd to move him away from the others.

“Did he just reject me?” Erica asks angrily spinning around to the group. “Is he high? How could he not want this?”

Lydia puts her hand over her mouth laughing softly looking at the guys. “Oh this is going to be fun. Jackson come alone we’re going to be late for French.”

“Later.” Jackson said walking with his girlfriend waving back at the others.

At lunch Stiles steps into the lunch room with Isaac and Scott and Allison who he met in his math class. Allison he’d found out was the girl that Lydia was talking to that morning. Rolling his eyes Stiles sees the group of older teens sitting at a table.

“Come met my friends.” Allison said seeing Lydia waving toward them and smiles waving back.

“I’ve had the pleasure.” Stiles said looking at Isaac and rubs his back lightly feeling his unease. “It’s ok Issy we don’t have to sit with them.”

“No I’m fine.” Isaac said shaking his head and rolls his shoulders looking at the table. “There’s a lot of people over there that’s all.”

“Don’t worry they wont bother you I promise you.” Stiles tells him walking with Scott and Allison. “Hey…this is my brother Isaac.”

“I’m Danny.” Danny said holding out his hand to them. “Lydia said we’ll be in English class together Stiles.”

“Derek, Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Jackson.” Scott said pointing to the others looking over at Isaac when he sits down between him and Stiles.

“Nice to met you all.” Isaac said looking at his lunch. “I hate you Stiles….change with me.”

“Sorry.” Stiles said laughing handing over his lunch. “I guess we’ll need to write names on our bags for now on.” After he said this he turns to Danny and smiles. “That’s good. I’m not looking forward to that class…I know we have a research paper and I never get a topic that’s fun.”

“We get to chose our own.” Danny tells him smiling taking a bite of his apple. “So you can have a fun topic if you want.”

“Stiles no.” Isaac said shaking his head knowing the look on his face. “Don’t do it…Dad will be mad.”

“No he wont.” Stiles said laughing looking around at the table. “ Last year I wrote a paper on Male Circumcision.”

“It was for his Econ class.” Isaac tells them laughing as well. “His teacher she left teaching after that…she told Dad that it was too traumatizing for her to even show him.” 

Hearing laughter around the table Stiles smiling and glances around the table seeing all the girls laughing then sees the guys pale all but Derek who’s shaking his head.

“What it was very enlightening.” Stiles said shrugging his shoulders. “I had fun looking up the information.”

After school was out Stiles moves around the other students as he tries to get to his Jeep without running into someone from the group feeling as overwhelm as Isaac had looked as lunch went on. Groaning when he sees Derek leaning against this Jeep Stiles moved toward it and threw his bag into the back. 

“What can I do for you Derek?” Stiles asked looking at him. “I have to go shopping for food before I go home.”

“Just seeing how your first day was?” Derek asked smirking looking him over. 

“It was fine.” Stiles said opening the door and nodded toward Isaac when he gets to the Jeep. “Well it’s been fun Derek…see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Derek said pushing off from the Jeep and headed toward his car. “See you tomorrow.”

After the two finished their grocery shopping they headed home and finds The Sheriff there waiting for them. Raising his eyebrow Stiles looks at Isaac shrugging his shoulders. “I didn’t do anything wrong and neither did you so its not us.”

“True.” Isaac said smiling and moves toward the house with his bags. “Hey Dad.”

“Hey Isaac.” John said rubbing his head and moves toward the Jeep bragging two bags and walks with Stiles. “So one of my Deputies’ invited us to her family’s house for dinner on Friday.”

“That’s cool.” Stiles said nodding as they walked into the house. “Did she say if we needed to bring anything?”

“I might have told her that you can make a mean Apple Pie.” John said smiling at him. “So maybe a Pie?”

“Fine just so you can make a good impression.” Stiles said shaking his head moving into the kitchen putting his bags down. “Isaac can you go grab my bag and throw it in my room while I figure out dinner?”

“Thanks Stiles.” John said smiling and starts helping him put the groceries up. “This is going to be good for all of us.”

“Right us here in a stupid small town where nothing happens.” Stiles said rolling his eyes putting the chicken in the sink. “We’re having chicken enchiladas.”

“Sounds good.” John said moving out of the kitchen. “I need to finish up some papers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dyscalculia is when you flip numbers...think dyslexia for math


	3. Meeting the Hales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still all my own mistakes
> 
> also sorry about the delay but I had writers block then I ended up have internet trouble most of this week

The rest of the week Stiles tried to keep away from Derek and his group of friends but found it hard when they were in almost all of the same classes. The only time he didn’t see them was at lunch and that’s because he and Isaac sat outside. No he’s afraid of them or anything he just found himself uncomfortable with the way Derek and Erica looked at him sometimes. It was almost like they were trying to see which one could make him more uncomfortable (Erica was winning at the moment). So by the time Friday came along Stiles was more then ready for the weekend to come. Throwing his bag onto the kitchen table Stiles sighed when he saw the note from their dad reminding them about the dinner at the Deputies’ house. 

“Isaac can you help me with the apples?” Stiles asked starting to wash his hands. “I need to core and skin six of them.”

“Yeah I can do that while you make the crusts.” Isaac said with a nod moving to the fruit bowl and pulls out six nice looking apples. “Is there lemon juice in the fridge?”

“Yeah in the door.” Stiles said with a nod. “Can you pull out the milk and two eggs and a stick of butter while you’re getting that out?”

“Sure.” Isaac said pulling out the things Stiles asked for and put them on the table. Moving to his side of the bar Isaac starts coring and skinning the apples while he talked about his classes and the friends he made. “I like Scott and Allison they are nice.”

“Yeah they are.” Stiles said with a nod smiling liking that his brother is coming out of his shell. “Boyd seems nice he doesn’t talk much does he?”

“He says that Erica and Lydia talk enough for the whole group.” Isaac said with a shrug. “Erica is intense…she likes tight cloths doesn’t see?”

“Yeah I’ve seen her boobs more then I saw Mandy Thomas’ and we dated for four months before I realized I liked guys more.” Stiles said with a laugh then turns on the mixer.

Three hours later the three Stilinski’s drove into the Preserve toward a large house. Looking over at his father Stiles raises his eyebrow then looked back at Isaac who shrugs. “Dad where are we going?”

“Laura lives here with her family.” Sheriff Stilinski tells them shrugging. “There is two smaller houses not far from here but they all have dinner and weekend get to gathers here. She says she has a large family.”

“Right.” Stiles said nodding then laughs hearing Isaac make like he’s playing the Banjo. “Isaac be nice.”

“Says the guy who’s laughing.” Isaac said rolling his eyes and thrusts the pie at his older brother. “You should carry this…you baked it.”

“Fine.” Stiles said shaking his head and stepped out of the car then looked over at his dad. “What is Laura’s last name?”

“Hale.” Sheriff Stilinski said turning around to look at the two teens hearing them gasps. “Let me guess you’ve meet her brother?”

“You could say that.” Stiles said with a sigh. “Him and his ‘friends’ are in most of my classes and they are kind of intense.”

“She says he’s nice once you get past the leather and the attitude.” Sheriff Stilinski tells them laughing. “Let’s just get through this and I’ll let you two pick the movies we watch this weekend.”

“Lord of the Rings.” The two boys say at the same time.

“Really? Out of all the movies we have…and Netflix.” Sheriff Stilinski said shaking his head. “You two pick the three movies that will take up the whole weekend.”

“Just for that old man….The Hobbit is added to the list.” Stiles said arching his eyebrow at him. “Now let’s get this over with so I can do homework.”

Isaac laughs and moves out of the Jeep and smiles over at Stiles hearing their father grumbling about the movies they picked. Shrugging his shoulders Stiles looked toward the house and lets out a whistle. 

“Sheriff.” A voice says from the porch and then the two boys sees a dark haired woman who looks a lot like Derek just with long dark hair and a bright smile.

“Laura I told you that outside of the office it’s John.” John tells her smiling moving toward the woman. “Come meet my sons…Stiles Isaac come meet Laura.”

“I’m so proud of you dad.” Stiles said stepping next to him. “Glad your not evil and using my birth name.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Isaac said holding out his hand and smiles brightly at Laura.

“Oh aren’t you two just the cutest things.” Laura said smiling rubbing their cheeks. “Derek did not do you justice. I need to have a talk with my little brother.”

“Laura Marie stop picking on your brother.” An Older Woman says from the porch. “John it’s nice to see you again.”

“Same to you Talia.” John said smiling moving toward the porch. “And thank you for inviting us.”

Talia smiles and waves them into the house then picks up and running child who was in his way out of the house. “Oh no you don’t little one. We told you about going outside. Where is your father? Peter your son is trying to run away and he’s only four.”

“Hunter.” Peter says shaking his head coming out of the kitchen. “Sorry was checking the roast.”

Stiles and Isaac walk into the house with Laura holding their arms. Smiling to herself Laura looked around then smirked toward the top of the stairs seeing Derek standing there watching the three. “Stiles why don’t we go to the kitchen and you can put your pie down.”

“Ok.” Stiles said smiling at the older woman as they walked toward the kitchen leaving Isaac to look around the living room.

Isaac turns and sees Derek walking down the stairs and raises his eyebrow waiting for the older teen to come toward him. “Don’t mess with my brother. He doesn’t need your conflicting emotions messing him up. You can be nice to him then be rude to him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about kid.” Derek said looking at Isaac then rolls his eyes. “My friends seem to think he’s fun…I’ll just deal with him until the end of the school year then I’ll be gone.”

“Good just leave him alone.” Isaac hisses pushing pass Derek. “He doesn’t need another jerk messing with his head.” After he says this Isaac glares back at Derek before heading to the kitchen. “Laura what is there to drink?”

“What the hell just happened?” Derek mumbles rubbing his neck.

“Stiles is one of the reasons we left LA.” John said from the door looking at Derek then looks at Talia who nods and moves the three to the office. “My wife died three years ago and six months later Camden my oldest shipped out to Afghanistan. Stiles was just starting to understand his sexuality and there was this guy who he met a year and a half ago. He started out a nice teenager then as time went on he started to turn Stiles away from his support group. He went missing for a month and when I found him he was in the hospital in a coma. That was four months ago and I remembered that Talia was living here with her family. She kept me informed of when the old Sheriff was leaving. Your mom helped me get things settled for me and the boys. So Derek please don’t play with him.” Once he finished talking John nods at Talia and moved out of the office.

“Der I know you’re a good boy and will be a great leader one day.” Talia tells him gently rubbing Derek’s cheek. “But now you need to decide who you are and who you want be. Do you want to be the man I know you can be and be Stiles and Isaac friend or do you want to be the silly boy who listens to his friends and lets them dictate what you do?”

“Give me time mom.” Derek said softly looking at his mom. “I need let this settle ok.”

“Of course.” Talia said with a nod kissing his head. “We’re eating outside so go wash up and bring Hannah out she’s in the playroom.”

Sighing Derek moves out of the office and washing his hand quickly then moved down the stairs to the basement where the playroom is set up. Stopping at the middle of the stairs Derek hears Stiles and Hannah talking.

“Well Princess Hannah I don’t think it’s Regal to hit Prince Wiggles with your wand.” Stiles said laughing softly. “You know that he’s sensitive and that hitting is bad….use nice words and he’ll listen to you.”

“But no one listens to me.” Hannah said with a huge sigh. “I’m just a little kid and they just pat my head.”

“Well then you have to speak louder and more forcefully.” Stiles said softly wrapping his arms around her when she crawls into his lap. “One day they’ll listen to you.”

“Hannahbear.” Derek said shaking his head. “Dinner time…we need to wash our hands.”

“Derek…did you meet my new favorite person?” Hannah asks smiling and jumps up running to him. “His name is Stiles….he says its not his real name but all spies have cover names.”

Stiles stands up and rubbed his hands on his jeans not looking at Derek when he sees Derek just staring at him. “I should go wash my hands.” Mumbling these Stiles rushes pass the two toward the main floor.

“He’s my friend…I think.” Derek whispers to Hannah. “Come on lets let find mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more of how John and Talia knows each other...and more of Stiles' past when Camden shows up. Also Derek and Isaac have another 'chat' after a run in between Derek and Stiles doesn't go well

**Author's Note:**

> for those who read my other stories...Protector of her Pack will be up on Tuesday (I lost the whole part due to a brown out... evil electricity) and Whisper in the Dark will be up on Monday (only lost the last half)  
> oh yeah....look male Stiles go me


End file.
